My Babysitters Are Espada
by Honor of the Dragon
Summary: Aizen had kidnapped Toshiro because he thought Toshiro had the information that he wanted. Toshiro of course didn't have it, but Aizen didn't believe that. He decided to imprison Toshiro for the time being and ordered his Espada to look after the chibi-taicho. What would happen now?
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first chapter of "My Babysitters Are Espada". You don't have to read "Toshiro's crazy adventure" to understand this story. Basically, it went like this: Toshiro had been "kidnapped" to the future by a mysterious vortex. He appeared in the future, two days after the betrayal of Aizen. He met his future counterpart, who told him what had happened, and then the vortex reappeared and sent him back, but two years had passed since his disappearance. Aizen thought Toshiro had the knowledge about Gotei 13's plans for the war from the future, so after he stabbed the boy in Central 46, Aizen decided to capture him to Hueco Mundo.**

**Now, enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, End of discussion.**

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Hueco Mundo, Hitsugaya Toshiro**

Everybody was shock.

They just discovered that Aizen was still alive and that he, along with Gin and Tosen, were now traitors to Soul Society.

Not only that, in Aizen's arm was the unconscious Hitsugaya Toshiro.

"Aizen Sosuke," Yamamoto asked, "What do you want with Hitsugaya-taicho? He is not a traitor too, is he?"

"He's not with us, sotaicho," Aizen replied (he had just showed his new appearance to the others, and finished that infamous speech of his), "If he's with us, shouldn't he still conscious?!"

"Then what do you want with the kid?" Ichigo asked.

Aizen chuckled.

"Of course you don't know, Ichigo-kun," the brown haired traitor explained, "You see, two years ago, Hitsugaya-kun suddenly disappeared. Then, he reappeared on the day you and your friends broke into Seireitei. Do you know where he was those two years? In the future."

"The future?!" Orihime asked.

"Yes, he went to the future. He knew about my betrayal, even though he didn't tell anyone about that. Why, I don't know. But he might know about my plan and Gotei 13's plan, so I had two options. One, kill him so he can't tell you about my plan, and two, take him with me and force him to tell me about your plan. And I choose the second option."

"If he know about our plan, he will never tell you," Kyoraku said.

"What part of 'force him to tell me' that you don't understand?!" Aizen smirked, "I will do anything to have those knowledge about the future, even if I have to torture it out of him."

"Aizen, you…," Ichigo gritted his teeth.

Aizen cut him off, "As much as I want to talk, I have to go now. I… accidentally stabbed Hitsugaya-kun and now he's in this state. I have to heal him as soon as possible before he die because of blood lost. And if he die, then how can I know about your plan, huh?!"

The three traitors (and Toshiro) were lifted higher and higher to the sky while the rest of Seireitei watched helplessly. Rangiku broke into tears and called out for her taicho and Gin.

There was nothing could stop Aizen from taking Toshiro with him.

They had lost another taicho.

_**-MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE-**_

Toshiro groaned.

Where was he? What happened?

He blinked and slowly opened his eyes. Was he sitting? And why did this place, wherever it was, so white?

He looked around, still dizzy. He looked at the white walls, the white ceiling, the white floor, and Aizen-teme in white was standing in front of him…

Wait a minute. Aizen?!

Now his eyes were fully opened.

"AIZEN!"

"Ah, so you're finally awake, Hitsugaya-kun," Aizen smirked, "How do you feel?"

Toshiro then realized he was sitting on a very uncomfortable chair with his wrists and ankles shackled into it. Not only that, around his throat was a collar that blocked his reiatsu completely.

"Aizen! What did you do to me?" Toshiro asked furiously.

Aizen looked amused by his reaction.

"I didn't do anything to you, Hitsugaya-kun," Aizen said, "At least, not yet."

Toshiro furrowed his eyebrows.

"What do you want from me?" he spat.

Aizen didn't say anything. He just patted Toshiro on the head, making the said boy twitched in annoyance.

"Don't touch me!" he demanded.

The teme chuckled.

"Hitsugaya-kun," Aizen said calmly, still patting Toshiro's hair, "You've gone to the future and knew about my plan to betray Soul Society, right?"

"So what?! And remove your hand from my head!"

Aizen ignored him, "I wonder why you didn't tell anyone about that…"

Toshiro just glared at him.

"Now, about what I want from you," Aizen kept talking, "I just want to know the plans of Gotei 13 to stop me and my army in the future."

Silence.

"I don't know anything," Toshiro said after awhile, "And even if I know something, I will never tell you!"

Aizen raised a brow, "Oh?! So you said you don't know, huh?! Are you sure about that?!"

The young Shinigami just glared at the traitor hatefully, but still didn't say a word.

The two of them just stared at each other for a long, long time. In the end, Aizen lost. Even though he knew it was childish, Toshiro still felt happy because he won this glaring contest.

Aizen: 0. Toshiro: 1.

"Well, Hitsugaya-kun," Aizen stopped patting Toshiro's head, "Until you give me the answer that I want, I'm afraid you have to stay here then."

Toshiro looked lost, "Where is 'here'?"

Aizen smirked, "This is Las Noches. Welcome to Hueco Mundo, Hitsugaya Toshiro."

With that, he left Toshiro alone in the room.

**Hope you like this chappie.**

**See you all next week then!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy Shi-chan's belated birthday!**

**Thank you everyone for reading MBAE and like it. I'm very happy! (sniff)**

**And now, here's the chapter 2. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Does Kubo-sensei write Bleach fanfic? Hm, maybe… But I'm not Kubo-sensei. Oh, and if you know any Bleach fanfic that belongs to Kubo-sensei, please tell me.**

**Chapter 2: The committee of babysitters**

Toshiro looked around. He had just been released from that chair and now, he was in his new room. Or at least, that what the teme said.

The room was pretty big, but what he saw in it made he twitched in annoyance.

The walls painted dark blue with a lot of glowing-in-the-dark stars on them. The floor was covered in a white and super fluffy carpet. The ceiling painted near-black blue and still had glowing stars on it. There was a King sized bed in the middle of the room with a pale-ist purple mattress and dozens of big, soft, colorful pillows. The blanket was light blue with a huge picture of Winnie-the-Pooh on it. The room also had a bookshelf, a comic shelf, a candy cupboard, a stuff animal cupboard and a bid wardrobe with white color and a huge ice blue dragon painted on it. Next to the wardrobe was a plain white door.

In short, this room looked very… child-like.

Toshiro turned around and glared at Aizen, who was still standing behind him after took him to this room.

"You've got to be kidding me!" he snapped, "There is no way I'm staying in this room!"

"But you will, Hitsugaya-kun," Aizen said calmly, "And there's nothing you can do about that."

It was true. Hyorinmaru had been took away from him, and he still had that blasted collar around his throat.

So in the end, Toshiro had to accept that, yes, this childish room was now his.

Aizen smirked slightly.

Aizen: 1. Toshiro: 1.

"Well, Hitsugaya-kun," Aizen opened the door, "It's time for you to meet your… babysitters."

With that, the teme left the room and locked the door.

Toshiro just stood there, eyes widened in shock.

"B-b-b-babysitters?!" he stuttered, "Wha-?"

**-MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE-**

About 30 minutes later, Aizen returned with four others with him. One was a blond haired woman with huge bosom, one was a super emo-looking male, one was a blue haired delinquent-like, and one was a pink haired sissy.

Toshiro was having a glaring contest with a HUGE pink teddy bear when Aizen came back with his men. The boy stopped glaring at the poor teddy bear and turned around. He looked at Aizen's followers and raised a brow.

"Who are they?" he asked.

"Hitsugaya-kun, meet you babysitters," Aizen introduced.

"This is my Tres Espada, Tier Harribel," he pointed at the woman.

"This is my Cuatro Espada, Ulquiorra Cifer," pointed at the emo.

"My Sexta Espada," pointed at the seem-to-be delinquent, "Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

"And my Octava Espada, Szayelaporro Granz," pointed at the last one.

"And my dear Espada," Aizen said, patting Toshiro on the head, "This is my… special guest, Hitsugaya Toshiro."

Toshiro swatted Aizen's hand away.

"So, they are my jailers then?!" the boy said.

"No," Aizen corrected, "They are your babysitters."

Toshiro scowled, "I don't need a committee of babysitters to look after me."

"Do you think that I will listen to you?" Aizen asked mockingly.

Toshiro huffed, but didn't say anything.

Aizen: 2. Toshiro: 1.

Aizen turned to his Espada, "So, I will leave you with the boy then. Take care of him. And remember, no one is allowed to kill him unless I say so."

He left once again, leaving four adults and one child in the same room, staring at each other.

After awhile, Toshiro spoke, "I don't need any of you to… look after me. I'm very capable of take care of myself."

"You have no right in the matter, trash," Ulquiorra replied, "Aizen-sama gave us an order to look after you, and we follow, whether you like it or not."

The glaring contest continued.

Another minute passed before Harribel said gently to the boy.

"You'd better change your clothes," no one knew, but she liked children.

"Why?" Toshiro asked, confused.

Harribel didn't say anything. She just make her way to the wardrobe, opened the door and dug inside. The others just looked at her.

"What is she doing?" Toshiro whispered the question.

"Find you a suitable clothes, maybe," Grimmjow shrugged.

"Why?" the boy repeated the question.

"Because," Harribel answered, pulled out a white shirt with high color and a white hakama with black sash, tossed them to Toshiro, "Now you're living here, so you need to wear the same kind of clothes as us."

Toshiro looked at the clothes in his arms, then shrugged.

"Fine," he said, "Now, please leave so I can change clothes."

Another staring contest.

"Oh, just cut the crap," Grimmjow growled, "Brat, we are not going anywhere."

"But I need to change," Toshiro said calmly.

"The bathroom is over there," Szayel pointed at the plain white door.

Toshiro looked at the said door, then looked at his jailers… I mean, his babysitters, before sighed and made his way to the newly pointed bathroom to change clothes.

**The next chapter, Shi-chan's first dinner at Las Noches!**

**Hope you like chappie 2, and see you all next week.**

**Oh, yeah, and don't forget to look at my Christmas Special. I know it's not Christmas yet, but still…**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the third chapter of MBAE!**

**sarge1130:** Don't need to worry. This is not yaoi. Not that I have anything against it. In fact, I'm slightly obsessed with it. It's just that I'm sucks at romance stuff, so no yaoi or paring or anything similar in this story, or in any other stories of mine.

**forever122: **Yes, I also realize that they introduce the Arrancar and Espada with their first name first, while when introduce the Shinigami, they say their last name first. I think because Arrancar's and Espada's name is Spanish, and in Spanish they introduce their first name then last name, while Shinigami's name is Japanese, which they introduce their last name first then their first name. And I don't know if I can make my chapter any longer. I will try, but I'm not sure if my ability allow me to do that.

**Now, on with chappie 3. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Bleach, Shi-chan would become the main character.**

**Chapter 3: Pizza**

Toshiro and his babysitters were standing in a huge kitchen, discussing what to eat for dinner. In the end, they decided to have pizza.

But the problem was, no one knew how to make pizza.

"Arg, this is stupid," Grimmjow growled.

"We all know you are stupid," Toshiro said, and ate another spoon of ice-cream.

The Espada stared at him, and at the ice-cream box in his hands.

"What did you just say, brat?" Grimjow glared at the white haired boy.

But before the said boy could answer, Ulquiorra spoke.

"Is that Aizen-sama's favorite ice-cream?"

Toshiro shrugged, "I dunno. Aizen likes ice-cream?!"

"What's the flavor?" Ulquiorra ignored Toshiro's question.

Toshiro looked at the box, "Blueberry flavor."

"That's Aizen-sama's favorite ice-cream."

Toshiro raised a brow, "Is it?! Oh well, he has a good taste in ice-cream flavor then."

And he continued eating the ice-cream.

"You are not allowed to eat Aizen-sama's ice-cream," Ulquiorra said in monotone.

The boy just kept eating, "There are plenty of them in the fridge. This flavor is delicious. You guys should try too!"

The Espada just stared at Toshiro. Then, they opened the fridge and took out four other blueberry ice-cream boxes for each of them.

One Shinigami and four Espada sat around the table in the middle of the room, eating ice-cream in peace. Toshiro had to admit that he liked his babysitters, and was slightly surprised that he could get along with them.

"You know," Harribel said after awhile, "We still have to make dinner."

"But no one knows how to make pizza," Toshiro pointed out.

Szayel snapped his fingers, "I know! I will search Internet fro the instruction!"

The others just shrugged, and Szayel made a beeline to his lab.

10 minutes later, he returned with his notebook.

"What took you so long?" Toshiro asked.

"Well, I have to write down the instruction," Szayel replied.

"Why didn't you just print it out?" Ulquiorra asked.

Silence.

"You are an idiot," Grimmjow muttered.

"I heard that!" Szayel snapped.

"Stop arguing and let's start making pizza," Harribel sighed.

So, Toshiro and his babysitters slowly stood up from the table. It was time to make their dinner.

"Ok," Szayel opened his notebook, "I will read the instruction, and you guys follow it."

"Whatever," Grimmjow mumbled.

"First, we need to make the pizza dough," Szayel read, "We need 3 ½ cups plain flour, 1 ½ teaspoon sugar, 2 teaspoons dried yeast, ¾ teaspoons salt, 10 fl. ozs of warm water, and 1 ¼ tablespoon olive oil."

The others, not really concentrated in what Szayel said, brought out 4 ½ cups plain flour, 3 teaspoons sugar, 4 teaspoons dried yeast, 2 teaspoons salt, 10 fl. ozs of hot water, and ¼ teaspoon olive oil.

"Do we have all of them?" Szayel asked, then received nods from his companions, "Good. Now, let's begin."

"Pour half of the water in a large mixing bowl, add sugar and dissolve it."

"All done!"

"Next, dissolve the yeast and stir it."

"Hey Harribel, why does the yeast look like being cooked?"

"I don't know. Szayel, are you sure with your instruction?"

"Yes. Are you done yet?"

"…maybe."

"Ok then. Now, allow the yeast to settle down for 20 minutes."

So they waited for 20 minutes.

"Is it just me, or that thing looks like shit?!" Grimmjow asked, looking into the bowl after 20 minutes of waiting.

The others looked as well.

"Eh, I think Grimmjow is right," Toshiro said, "It does look like shit."

Szayel scratched his head, then shrugged.

"Maybe it will look better when we finish it," he suggested.

They continued.

"Add the olive oil then sift the mixture, make sure it becomes foamy and cloudy at the surface."

"It still looks like trash."

"I don't see anything foamy or cloudy at the surface…"

"Try to dissolve it!"

"Ew, it looks so… so… EW!"

"What is THAT?!"

"The mixture?!"

"It's disgusting!"

So, in the end, they gave up trying to make pizza, and they ate ice-cream for dinner instead.

**-MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE-**

In the late of night, Aizen went to the kitchen because he wanted some ice-cream. But, what he saw nearly made him faint.

Plenty of empty ice-cream boxes laid on the floor and the table. And there was a huge bowl on the middle of the table with SOMETHING in it.

He immediately left the kitchen, silently made a note that never, ever let Toshiro and his babysitters went to the kitchen ever again.

Aizen: 2. Toshiro: 2.

**This chappie brings back memory. Me and my friends used to try to make pizza, and failed miserable. Ah, the good old day…**

**Hope you like this chapter. The next chap is about…**

…**bedtime story!**

**See you all next week! Ja ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bedtime, bedtime, bedtime story…**

**Disclaimer:… I thought we get this over with.**

**Chapter 4: Cinderella – Grimmjow's style**

"Bedtime story!" Harribel announced.

Toshiro groaned, "Can we just go to sleep like every normal person?"

But Harribel ignored him. Instead, she pulled out a thick book and handed it to Grimmjow.

"What?" Grimmjow asked.

"You will be the one who reads Toshiro his bedtime story," Harribel said.

"It's Hitsugaya!" Toshiro snapped.

Harribel looked at the boy.

"Let's choose," she spoke calmly, "Toshiro, or Shiro-chan?!"

Toshiro growled, "Don't call me 'Shiro-chan'!"

"So, Toshiro then," Harribel smirked.

"Fine," Toshiro mumbled.

Harribel then looked back at Grimmjow, "Bedtime story."

"Why me?!"

"That's an order!"

"Fine!" Grimmjow snapped.

He took the book and opened it to a random page.

"Today, we will read 'Cinderella'," Grimmjow said.

"Yay!" Toshiro replied sarcastically.

"Trust me, brat, I don't like this either," Grimmjow sighed, "Now, here we go."

"_Once upon a time, there was a girl who lived a happy life with her father. She didn't have a mother, for her mother had passed away long time ago. The father wanted his daughter to have a mother figure to take care of her, so, being a good father he was, the man remarried. The stepmother herself had 2 daughters… _Arg, this story is stupid!" Grimmjow complained.

"Just read it!" Harribel screeched.

Grimmjow glared at his superior, but still continued the story.

"_But then, tragedy fell to the family,_" the Sexta suddenly had an idea to make the story more interesting, "_The father had been killed by a Hollow._"

The others looked at him, "Wha-?"

But Grimmjow still continued with his own version of the story.

"_After the father died, the stepmother became the owner of the mansion, and she turned the girl into a servant. Because no one bothered to remember the girl's name, they decided to call her 'Cinderella', which didn't make any sense at all._"

"This is interesting," Toshiro smirked.

"_Cinderella had to do all the chores in the mansion while the stepmother and her daughters enjoyed themselves at spas and resorts. Twice a month, they traveled around the world. On one of those traveling time, they came across Las Vegas, which was next to Las Noches._"

"Really?" Toshiro blinked.

Grimmjow shrugged, "They both have the word 'Las', so I think it will be better if they are next to each other."

"Ok, please continue then."

"_When they came to Las Vegas, they decided to go in and tried their luck. But of course, there was no luck for them. So they lost everything and had to live under the bridge. And Cinderella became a thief so that her so-called family had something to it. Not that she cared about them or anything, she just stealing to have something to eat, and what she couldn't eat anymore, she gave them to her stepmother and stepsisters._"

"Grimmjow, stop messing with the story!" Harribel snapped.

Toshiro and Grimmjow looked at her, and looked at each other, then shrugged.

"Just continue with your version," Toshiro said.

"I'm glad you like it," Grimmjow smirked, "Anyway, _one day, Cinderella sneaked into the palace to steal a pair of crystal shoes so that she could sell them in the black market. She had just succeeded in stealing one of them when guards appeared. So, she sonidoed away._"

"Cinderella is an Arrancar?" Szayel wondered.

"Nah, it's just a story," Grimmjow chuckled, "_After she stole a shoe, the prince was very angry with the security systems of the palace, so he executed the security-making guys. Then, he hired 5 very skilled assassins to find the thief and take back the shoe. For what seemed like forever, the assassins still couldn't find the thief and therefore, couldn't find the shoe. But then, their luck came. Because these 5 assassins were the bunch of druggies and perverts, so one day, they went to this black market to buy porn movies and drugs. On that day, Cinderella also went to this market to sell the crystal shoe. The assassins saw Cinderella and the shoe, and they kind of had a fight. In the end, Cinderella lost and was killed by the assassins. The assassins bought their drugs, their porn movies and took the shoe back to the palace. The end!_"

"That story is awesome!" Toshiro grinned.

"Thank you, brat," Grimmjow closed the book, "This whole bedtime story is more interesting than I thought."

"Indeed," Szayel nodded his head.

"Trash," was all Ulquiorra said.

Harribel just huffed. She didn't like the way Grimmjow changed the story. But Toshiro liked it, so she might just accept it.

"Ok," she clapped her hands, "It's time to bed!"

Toshiro laid down and pulled the blanket up, while his babysitters left the room.

**I'm in the mood right now! I just ate two boxes of chocolate and now I'm in sugar high or something. Have to write more!**

**Check the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its characters. I just own this chapter.**

**Chapter 5: Graffiti**

Toshiro was pissed. Very pissed.

The teme had showed up in his (childish) room this morning, while he was still sleeping happily in his bed.

-Flashback-

Aizen just stood next to his bed and blocking the warm sunlight that Toshiro himself was enjoying. Because of that, Toshiro had to wake up to glare at Aizen.

"What do you want, teme?" he asked grumpily, "I'm sleeping."

"Good morning to you too, Hitsugaya-kun," Aizen said calmly, "Do you want to give me the information now?"

Toshiro groaned, "I already told you that I don't know anything. Now go away! I want to sleep!"

Aizen raised a brow, "Still not going to give up?!"

"Just go away!"

"Very well," the teme shrugged.

Toshiro didn't pay attention anymore. He was already half asleep.

Aizen looked at the child with amused look on his face then made his way out of the room. Right after he left the room, he closed the door with a loud "BAMM!".

Toshiro shot right up from the bed, fully awake.

"DAMN IT, AIZEN!" he yelled.

Outside the door, Aizen smirked.

Aizen: 3. Toshiro: 2.

-End of flashback-

Toshiro was not a prodigy for nothing. So he planned to get his revenge. And he needed the help from his babysitters.

Ulquiorra didn't want to join the plan because he respected "Aizen-sama". Harribel didn't want to join either, because she didn't want to get in trouble.

That left Grimmjow and Szayel, who both agreed to help.

Szayel spent his whole morning in his lab, making special thing for their (Toshiro's) plan. Toshiro and Ulquiorra ended up playing chess. Grimmjow went out to kill something, while Harribel trained her fraccion.

After their lunch, Toshiro, Grimmjow and Szayel decided to start the plan. Harribel and Ulquiorra ignored them.

The said trio went to the Throne Room and began to spray graffiti all over the white walls. After about 15 minutes later, they stopped, coughing because of the smell. Szayel pulled out three surgical masks from his pocket and gave them to his partner-in-crime. They wore the masks and started spraying again. When the spray bottles ran out of paint, they used markers to draw.

When the work done, they went back to Toshiro's room, smirking and grinning all the way.

**-MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE-**

The moment Aizen stepped inside his Throne Room, he felt his blood boiled in anger.

His perfect, white walls of the Throne Room were covered in graffiti of all kind. Dragons, panthers, fairies, flowers, snowflakes, lightning, mathematical formulas and chemical formulas that he didn't (and couldn't) understand, random poems, cartoon characters, lyrics of parody songs, unicorns, rainbows, and… were those girls in that picture nude?

Aizen immediately turned away, his face turn red.

Aizen: 3. Toshiro: 3.

So, Aizen called some of his Arrancar to clean the walls. But the moment to water touched the graffiti, those things changed color and sparkled. And they did not change in any random color, they all changed into PINK with PINK sparkles.

Aizen went blind (in the rhetorical way) because of the color.

Aizen: 3. Toshiro: 4.

**Hehehe, the white Throne Room turned into the paradise of pink and graffiti. Just imagine about that…**

… **And now I'm kind of sick because of the all pink images in my head. **

**I'm still in the mood! Arg, fucking sugar high!**

**I have two chapters of my new story out there. I have to write or else I'm going to break something! Check out my new story.**

**See you all next week with chap 6 of MBAE. Now please read my new fanfic!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I broke my leg yesterday at school. It hurt, but it was also kind of funny, cuz it looked weird. I giggled at the sight of my broken leg, while the school nurse looked at me like I'm insane or something when she calling my parents.**

**Anyway, enough with my broken leg, it's time for another chappie of MBAE.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I thought Kubo-sensei is a male… And I'm a girl… Kubo-sensei is a male, right?!**

**Chapter 6: Meeting the Espada**

After 2 days of staying in Las Noches, it's time for Toshiro to meet the rest of the Espada.

That morning, Toshiro had his breakfast in his bedroom with his babysitters like the other days. After that, he was escorted to the (still pink and sparkle) Throne Room, where the rest of the Espada were waiting.

The COB (Committee of Babysitters) and Toshiro stopped right in front of the Throne Room. Toshiro looked at Szayel.

"The room is still pink and sparkle, right?!" he asked.

"Yep!" Szayel nodded.

"Disgusting," Grimmjow mumbled.

"You were one of the three who turned the room into that, trash," Ulquiorra said.

Grimmjow just glared at his superior, but said nothing.

Harribel sighed, "How are we suppose to go in there without go blind because of the pink?"

"With this!" Szayel announced and pulled out five pairs of sunglasses.

The others stared at him, then at the glasses.

"Where did you get that?" Toshiro wondered.

The scientist just grinned mysteriously.

- In Soul Society, at Gin Tobo Glasses Shop -

"We are missing five pairs of sunglasses, sir!"

"Nani? How much are those?"

"95,600 kan each, sir!"

"NANI? HOW COME WE LOST THEM?"

- Back to Las Noches -

Harribel looked at the sunglasses in her hand.

"It looks kind of expensive," she said.

"Who cares about that," Grimmjow shrugged, "Just wear the damn thing and go inside that damn room."

So, Toshiro and the COB wore the Gin Tobo glasses (not that they would ever know, except for Szayel, of course) and stepped in the Throne Room.

Aizen immediately glared at the mastermind of his very girly Throne Room the moment Toshiro steeped inside, and vowed to make that brat suffer when he saw the glasses on Toshiro's face. He had a zillion ideas waiting to try on that… evil thing who disguised as a boy with white hair and teal eyes, but they had to wait. For now, he had to introduce the evil creature to the rest of his Espada.

"Ah, Hitsugaya-kun," Aizen faked a smile, "It's nice to see you here. Where did you get that glasses?"

"Somewhere," Toshiro replied with a small smirk, "Anyway, what do you want?"

Aizen stood up from his throne, "I want you to meet the rest of my Espada."

The soon-to-be God (or so he thought) motioned for the Espada to come forward. All of them, except for the COB, were blinking their eyes furiously to get rid of the pink and sparkle environment around them that seemed to glue into their eyesight and stuck into their brains. They looked at Toshiro and the COB with their eyes still blinking.

"Now, my Espada," Aizen smiled, "Please introduce yourselves to Hitsugaya-kun."

A brown hair man with his hair ended at the base of his neck with blue-gray eyes stepped forward a little.

"I'm Coyote Starrk, Primera Espada," he said.

Toshiro looked at Starrk, then looked at Aizen, then looked back at Starrk. He frowned.

"Are you relate in someway with that teme over there?" the chibi taicho asked, motioned toward Aizen, "Because you remind me of him… which is not good…"

Starrk blinked. This was the first time someone told him that he reminded them of Aizen.

"… no," he answered after awhile, "I'm not relate with Aizen-sama."

Toshiro grinnded, "That's good. I don't like that teme, but you seem kind though."

"You know that I'm still here, right, Hitsugaya-kun?" Aizen asked, his hands balled into fists. He had to tell himself, mentally, that he had to calm down instead of come over there and strangle that brat.

Toshiro ignored Aizen completely, "Okay, who's next?"

Starrk stepped back, and another man stepped forward. This man had white hair and white mustache, and he had large scars on the left side of his chin and across his right eye.

Toshiro looked at him with widened eyes.

"Kuso! You are as old as Yamamoto-sotaicho!" he shouted.

Aizen sweat dropped at the statement.

(In Soul Society, Yamamoto suddenly sneezed).

"I'm Baraggan Louisenbairn, the Segunda Espada," the man said, ignored Toshiro's comment.

Toshiro looked confuse, "What is your name again?"

"Baraggan Louisenbairn," Baraggan repeated.

"Bar… what?!"

"Baraggan Louisenbairn."

Toshiro scratched his head.

"This is confusing," he complained, "I will call you Barney for short."

The others sweat dropped.

"Uh… next?!" Aizen cleared his throat.

Because Toshiro already knew the Tres Espada and the Cuatro Espada, so they skipped to the Quinto Espada.

The Quinto was a tall man with thin and lanky body. He had black hair and huge smile on his face, revealed his upper teeth, one dark gray eyes and the other was a large white eyepatch. His clothes had an overblown spoon-like hood, which caused him to be stared at by Aizen's little "guest".

"I'm Nnoitra Gilga," Nnoitra introduced himself.

"Spoon Weirdo," Toshiro muttered, "Slender Man wannabe, Usagi Sokkuri-san." (**Usagi Sokkuri-san: **Rabbit-look-a-like)

Nnoitra twitched, "What did you just call me, you brat?"

He made a move to attack that insolent boy, but Harribel already stepped forward to protect her charge. So, all Nnoitra could do was glaring at Toshiro hatefully. Toshiro just smirked and tucked his tongue out.

Nnoitra twitched again, but stepped back for the Septima Espada (Toshiro already knew the Sexta Espada). This was a tall, muscular, dark-skinned man with noticeably large lips. He was also bald with golden yellow eyes.

"Zommari Rureaux," he said.

"You look normal enough," Toshiro nodded his head slowly.

Aizen and his Espada thought that Toshiro had a problem with what normal and what not, but didn't say anything. First, this boy was weird, which caused them migraine (minus the COB, who were now used to how weird Toshiro was). And second, the pink environment was slowly destroy their spirits.

They skipped the Octava Espada, because Toshiro knew this one as well, and moved to the Noveno Espada. This person had an elongated, white mask covered the face with eight holes. Toshiro stared at him with extremely wide eyes, and his mouth opened.

"Wow," the boy whispered, but didn't say anything else.

"I'm Aaroniero Arruruerie," the person said.

Toshiro blinked once, then twice. Then he sighed dramatically.

"I knew that a person with an awesome appearance like you have to have something weird," he muttered grumpily, "I can't remember your name. It's weirder than Barney's real name."

'He's nuts,' Aizen thought to himself, 'Arruruerie's appearance is awesome?! Maybe this is the side-effect of traveling through time?!'

"Can you repeat your name again?" Toshiro asked.

"Aaroniero Arruruerie."

"Aaron, then," Toshiro snapped his fingers.

The others sighed at his oddity.

The last one, Diez Espada was a giant Arrancar with tan skin, a powerful build, and a ridge-lined cranium. He had brown eyes, black hair, long, bushy sideburns, and a thin ponytail reaching his upper-back. Aside from that, he was bald.

"Yammy Llargo, Diez Espada," was Yammy's introduction.

Toshiro looked at him and shuddered lightly.

"You are ugly," the boy said, "If Ayasegawa is here, he would faint because of your ugliness."

Aizen had to agree with Toshiro in this. But of course, he agreed silently. Didn't want to show that brat that he agreed with him in someway after all.

After the whole introduction thing, it time for everyone to leave. Almost everyone left the Throne Room, except for Aizen, who by some odd reason decided to stay inside. The moment they left the Throne Room, the Espada that didn't have sunglasses on sighed in relief.

"Thanks Kami-sama," Nnoitra muttered, "If I have to stay in that room any longer, I will go insane."

"You are not the only one," Zommari said, then turned to Toshiro and the COB, who were making their way back to Toshiro's room, "Hey, where do you get those glasses?"

The group stopped walking and looked back.

"Why do you ask?" Ulquiorra asked in his usual monotone.

"If we have to have the meeting in that room from now on, I think we deserve glasses to prevent us from losing our minds."

"Ask Szayel," Toshiro said, "I'm going back to my room."

With that, he left with three of his babysitters, leaving Szayel behind. Szayel looked at his fellow Espada and said, "Don't worry, I will find you guys some cool glasses."

Then, he turned around and chased after his fellow babysitters.

The next day, the other Espada found these boxes in front of their bedroom doors. Inside those boxes were very expensive-looking sunglasses.

- At Gin Tobo Glasses Shop, Soul Society -

"Sir, we lost six other sunglasses!"

"Not again…"

**So, Shi-chan met the rest of the Espada, and started to become weirder and weirder. Lesson learns: traveling through time by a mysterious vortex is not good for your sanity. Take Shi-chan as an example.**

**Anyway, hope you guys like this chappie. And thanks everyone who reviews/favs/follows this story!**

**Oh, I have a question. What is the difference between "favorite" and "follow"?**

**That's all for today. See you guys next week!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm busy tomorrow, so I decide to update today.**

**Thanks forever122 for explained to me the difference between "favorite" and "follow".**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Like I said before, I don't own Bleach**

**Warning: OOC Harribel**

**Chapter 7: Shopping**

Aizen finally got his revenge on that brat. Because of Toshiro, the Throne Room was now pink and sparkle, and every time Aizen attempted to clean the walls, they just sparkled even more. The ex-taicho even tried to repaint his Throne Room, but when the paint touched the walls, it also became pink.

For his revenge, Aizen decided to send Toshiro and Harribel to the World of Living. Just the two of them.

"Why just the two of us?" Toshiro asked.

Aizen just smirked and shooed them away.

**- MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE -**

The moment they stepped to the Living World (in gigai, of course), Harribel immediately saw THE MALL.

Who said Espada didn't like shopping? Especially when Harribel herself was a woman and she had a cute child with her.

"Oh look, Toshiro-chan," Harribel squealed, "The mall!"

Toshiro looked at where Harribel was pointing her finger at and went paled.

"Dear Kami-sama, no…," he muttered in horror.

But before he could do anything, Toshiro found himself being dragged in the mall by the Tres Espada.

**- MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE -**

"Try this, Toshiro-chan," Harribel said, giving Toshiro a lime green shirt with pink Chappy on it.

The two of them had been in this children clothes shop for at least an hour, with Toshiro groaning while Harribel eagerly choosing "cute clothes" for her charge.

"Harribel, can we stop now?" Toshiro pleaded, "And get out of here?"

But of course, Harribel ignored him, "Here, try the shirt with this pants."

It was a simple black pants. Toshiro looked at the clothes he was holding, and looked at the huge amount of "have to buy" clothes the staff was holding next to them.

"Harribel…," he groaned once again.

Harribal just pushed him to the changing room.

**- MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE -**

After 2 hours and 57 minutes, the duo left the clothes shop with 127 shopping bags (where did Harribel get those money was a mystery to Toshiro). Harribel had forced Toshiro to wear once of his new clothes, which contained a short sleeves white jacket with hood. The jacket had a huge picture of a sleeping panda on the back, and the panda was hugging a huge pink lollipop. For the pants, Toshiro had to wear dark green shorts. He also had to wear white tennis shoes.

"You look so cute!" Harribal said that statement the _n _times.

Toshiro huffed in annoyance, but didn't say anything. He was too busy cursing Aizen mentally for sending the two of them here, out of all places in the world. He was very sure that this was Aizen's revenge for the Throne Room incident.

Suddenly, Harribel stopped walking.

"Huh?! What's wrong, Harribel?" Toshiro asked.

Harribel looked at Toshiro and grinned, making the boy involuntarily stepped back. That grin was not good. Not good at all.

"A toy shop, Toshiro-chan," Harribel said.

Toshiro's eyes widened. No, no, no, no…

Harribal took Toshiro's hand and making her way to the said toy shop. Toshiro looked at the sky (the ceiling, to be exact) and prayed for someone to come and save him.

But of course, no one came.

**- MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE -**

When they left the toy shop 1 hour and 39 minutes later with 108 toy bags, Toshiro's face went extremely paled. The universe seemed to pity him, because Harribel was now tired and wanted to go home.

The young Shinigami silently thanked whoever was in heaven that saved him from this nightmare.

**- MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE -**

Aizen smirked when his "guest" and Tres Espada returned. Even though she looked tired, Harribel seemed happy. She was carrying with her many shopping bags.

Toshiro, on the other hand, looked extremely paled, deadly tired and very pissed. But Aizen had to admit the boy looked cute in his new outfit.

"How is your day?" Aizen asked, faked concern.

Toshiro glared at Aizen hatefully.

"You motherfucker!" the boy roared, then stormed out.

Aizen grinned wickedly.

Aizen: 4. Toshiro: 4.

Tied once again.

**Hope you like Aizen's revenge idea.**

**See you all next week.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The war between Aizen and Toshiro continues in this chapter. Oh, and Gin is here! He will play a huge role in Shi-chan's prank toward Aizen after all.**

**And yes, I changed the summary of the story.**

**Now, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine. And so is Shi-chan.**

**Chapter 8: TSG liquid**

Gin was on his way to the kitchen when he heard footsteps from behind.

"Ichimaru!" the oh-so-familiar voice of the chibi taicho reached his ears.

Gin slowly turned around and grinned even wider than normal at Toshiro's today outfit. The boy wore a dark blue buttoned up jacket with silver buttons, a white shirt underneath and a dark blue knee-length trousers. He also had a pair of black calf-high boots.

"Ara, Hitsugaya-han, ya look so cute in tha' clothes," Gin said.

"Shut up!" Toshiro snapped.

"Where did ya get 'em?!" Gin asked mockingly. After all, he, like the rest of Las Noches, knew that all of Toshiro's new clothes were what Harribel chose for the boy on their "shopping day".

"… Harribel made me wear them," Toshiro mumbled.

"Oh?! Intarestin'…"

"Anyway," Toshiro looked at Gin, "You are going to make Aizen some tea, right?!"

"Uh, yah," Gin nodded, "It's his tea time now, so…"

Toshiro suddenly grinned evilly, "Perfect!"

He pulled out something from his pocket. It was a small bottle with light blue liquid inside. Toshiro gave the bottle to Gin.

"Pour this into Aizen's tea, please," he said.

Gin looked at the bottle, then asked curiously, "Why?"

"Just do it for me, and I will give you Matsumoto's new account on Facebook."

"Deal!"

With that, they shook hands.

**- MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE -**

When he was done with the tea, Gin took out the small bottle and opened it. He looked at the liquid inside, then looked at the label.

"TSG?!" he read, "What's tha' suppose ta mean?"

But he just shrugged it off and poured the liquid in the tea. Then, he brought the tea to Aizen.

"Thank you, Gin," Aizen said, taking his tea from Gin.

"Ya welcome," Gin said then left the Throne Room.

The moment he stepped outside, like the rest of the residents in Las Noches whenever they left that room, Gin sighed in relief. There was too much pink and sparkle in one room for a human (or Shinigami and Arrancar?!) to take.

He wondered how Aizen could stand staying in that room.

"Ichimaru-sama," someone called, snapping Gin out of his thought.

Gin looked toward the voice and saw Szayel running to him.

"Huh? What da ya want?" he asked.

"Well, Hitsugaya wanted to know whether or not you poured the liquid in Aizen-sama's tea," Szayel explained.

Gin nodded. Szayel grinned and pulled out a folded paper.

"Here," he gave it to Gin, "Hitsugaya told me to give you this."

With that, Szayel left, still grinning. Gin wondered if the mysterious liquid was one of Szayel's new experiments. He knew that the Octava was one of Toshiro's babysitters, and Toshiro liked his babysitters and his babysitters liked him. So, if Toshiro planned to pull a prank on Aizen, surely his babysitters would help in someway.

Then, Gin remembered the paper in his hand. He unfolded it and read. What he saw made him happy.

It was Rangiku's account on Facebook.

**- MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE -**

After he finished his tea, Aizen started to feel weird. He felt hot inside, and everything around him seemed blur. Not only that, he heard voices in his head… talking… singing…

And he saw little fairies dancing around his Throne Room…

**- MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE -**

Gin, Tosen and the Espada went to the Throne Room for their weekly meeting. The moment they opened the door, what they saw was truly haunted (most of) them for a long, long time.

Their leader, Aizen Sosuke, was dancing in the middle of the pink Throne Room, wearing a pink, fluffy dress and pink high heels. He wore pink lipstick, pink eye shadow and mascara. He also had a pair of plastic wings behind his back and a fake tiara on his head.

Everyone was sure wondered where he got those stuff. But, at the moment, they were too busy staring to care.

Hearing the noise of the opened door, Aizen turned around, and waved at his followers happily.

"Oh, hello everyone," he giggled (o_0), "I'm a fairy!"

(Almost) everyone screamed in horror.

**- MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE/MBAE -**

Szayel made his way back to the lab, still grinning.

"So, how was it?" asked Toshiro, who was waiting for him in front of his laboratory.

"Brilliant," Szayel laughed maniacally, "The result was unbelievable!"

Toshiro smirked, "You are truly a genius, Szayel, to be able to create something as awesome as The Super Gayness liquid…"

"Why, thank you, Hitsugaya," Szayel smirked as well, "Now, let's go back to your room, shall we? I'm sure the other three are there, still traumatize with what they just saw. We need to explain to them what happened."

"Of course," Toshiro nodded.

Together, they made their way back to Toshiro's room. Little did they know, someone was watching them.

"Hm, Tha Supar Gayness liquid eh?!" Gin mused, "Intarestin'…"

Aizen: 4. Toshiro: 5.

**I had a dream about Aizen being a fairy. Then, BAMM! Here we have this chapter.**

**Hope you like this one. And see you all next week.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm busy the next week, so I will update 2 chaps today. And I know it's many days sooner than my usual update day, but I just feel like it. Beside, I know that you guys don't mind.**

**forever122: **Yep, Gin is a double pranker, and he definitely will tell Aizen about Toshiro and the TSG liquid. Oh, and it was "account", not "nick", sorry. My lap had a problem and it messed with my keyboard. I typed "how are you" to my friend and it turned out like this "œſhwu жut". But dad brought it to some repairman, so it's as good as new now (I guess). Anyway, I already fixed the last chap.

**Now, on with the new chapter of MBAE. Another bedtime story!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I own Bleach… nah, just kidding!**

**Chapter 9: Little Red Riding Hood – Ulquiorra's Style**

Another night with bedtime story. But this time, it was Ulquiorra's turn.

Grimmjow was having a super huge box of popcorn and was sharing it with Toshiro and Szayel. Harribel was huffing because she knew the story would change when one of her co-babysitters read it.

"Today story is about a girl named 'Little Red Riding Hood'," Ulquiorra began in monotone, "_She was a trash who had that trash name because she always wore a red hood. One day, her trash of a mother told her to deliver something called 'cookies' to her grandmother, who was also a trash. The trash mother told the trash girl to stay away from the woods, but being a trash, the trash girl still went there._"

"Why did you say 'trash' so much?" Toshiro wondered.

"Because this story is a trash," Ulquiorra replied, "Back to the story. _The trash girl went into the woods, and she met a wolf, who was once an experiment in some mad scientists' lab, because the trash thing could talk. Unless the trash wolf was a Hollow, which was very unlikely, considered that the wolf was a trash so it couldn't be a Hollow. The trash wolf asked the trash girl where she was going, and being a trash, the girl told the wolf. So the wolf went to the trash old woman's house and ate the trash woman, then disguised as a trash woman with pink nightgown and pink bonnet._"

"Pink…," Grimmjow muttered, feeling kind of sick. The memory about "fairy" Aizen flashed back in his mind and the Sexta gagged silently.

"_The trash girl went to her trash grandmother's house and came inside,_" Ulquiorra continued his own version of the story, "_Being a trash, and had a very serious problem with her eyes, the girl didn't see a large pool of blood on the floor, or a bloody hand of her grandmother in a corner. She didn't even realized the trash thing on the bed was a wolf. _Like I said, she was a trash."

"He has 22 'trash' words so far," Szayel mused.

Grimmjow and Toshiro turned and looked at the scientist.

"You count?!" Toshiro asked.

"Uh, yeah," was Szayel's reply.

"What a freak," Grimmjow muttered.

Ulquiorra still told his story, "_The trash girl looked at the trash wolf in disguised and said, 'You know, grandmother, you look like trash'. The wolf roared, 'I'm not a trash. But you are'. The trash girl now realized it was not her grandmother that she was talking to. 'Where is my grandmother?' she asked. 'I ate her,' the wolf answered, 'Now, it's your turn'. The trash girl replied, 'Whatever'. And the wolf ate the girl. The end._"

"Unacceptable!" Harribel yelled, "What is wrong with all of you? Why did you have to kill the main characters of the stories?! First is Cinderella, and now is Little Red Riding Hood!"

"But our stories are more realistic," Grimmjow defended.

"Agree," Szayel nodded, "There was no way that Red Red girl could get away from the wolf."

"AGR!" Harribel threw her hands to the air, "You guys are unbelievable!"

All she received was chuckles from her companions.

"You know, the story was kind of emo," Toshiro said, "But I still like it."

And like with Grimmjow's story, because Toshiro liked this one, so Harribel let it slipped. Again.

**My hobby is turning fairy tales into their parody versions. And my parody stories are quite good, don't you think?!**

**Anyway, I almost run out of idea. Can you guys give me some?!**

**Well, hope you like this one.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: If I owned Bleach, it would sure become very nonsense.**

**Chapter 10: Campfire**

Toshiro returned to his room after 3 hours of "missing", which didn't make his babysitters worry at all. They knew that he couldn't do anything in his current state, with his reiatsu sealed and his Zanpakuto nowhere to be found. Not only that, they knew he couldn't get out of Hueco Mundo either. The boy, after all, didn't know how to open a Garganta.

But, when Toshiro returned with a big grin on his face, his babysitters were curious.

"Where have you been?" Harribel asked, "And why do you look so happy?"

"I have everything," was Toshiro's reply.

"Huh?" the four Espada looked confused.

The white haired boy motioned for his babysitters to follow him. They left Las Noches and went to the Kami-know-where area of Hueco Mundo.

Then they saw it. A huge fire was burning with five logs laying around. Next to one of the logs were two huge bags.

"We are going to have campfire tonight!" Toshiro announced.

Silence.

"Why do you want to have campfire?" Grimmjow asked.

"Well, I have fire, sausages and marshmallows," Toshiro said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Perfect for campfire."

"Where did you get the fire?" Szayel wondered, "Because the last time I checked, your element is ice. And even if your element were fire, you couldn't use it because your reiatsu is sealed."

Toshiro just smirked, "I… asked Nnoitra to help a little."

"Nnoitra?!" Ulquiorra spoke, "I thought he is in the medical bay?! Something hit him hard on the head and his head was bleeding heavily when his fraccion dragged him back."

"That was after he… helped me," Toshiro replied, still grinning like a maniac.

The COB sweat dropped.

"What did you do to him?" Grimmjow asked.

But there was no answer.

"Come on," Toshiro said, "Let's start our first campfire together."

The happy campfire went like this:

"Uh, Hitsugaya…"

"Hai?"

"What is this that you are grilling?"

"Sausage."

"… where did you get sausages?"

"Just killed some Hollows and I had sausages."

(Grimmjow spat the sausage he was eating out.)

"Arg! We are eating Hollows?!"

"No. They are sausages."

"You made them from Hollows!"

"I didn't make them. Someone else made them for me."

"They are not that bad."

"You ate it?! You are truly a freak, Szayel."

"Hey!"

"Why don't you eat, Ulquiorra?"

"I will never eat Hollows. They are trash."

"You used to be a Hollow, Ulquiorra."

"That's different."

"I don't see any different."

"Because you're trash."

"What did you just say?!"

"You heard me, trash."

"That's it! You are so dead!"

(Grimmjow and Ulquiorra started fighting.)

"Just ignore them, Toshiro-chan. But were they really made from Hollows?"

"Hai."

"You really should try it. They are great!"

"Eh…"

"See, Hitsugaya is eating it!"

"Because he was the one who made them."

"I thought you were fighting with Ulquiorra?!"

"Bah. He's boring."

"The trash can't beat me."

"What was that?!"

"You heard me."

"Arg! They are fighting again!"

"Ignore them. Here, have some marshmallows."

"… it's glowing, Toshiro-chan."

"Tsk. Don't worry. Me and Szayel still eat them, see?!"

"…ok. But where did you get them?"

"I made them!"

"… we are eating your experiment?"

"That explain why they are glowing."

"Oh?! Done with the fighting?!"

"Hm."

"Do you want some, Grimmjow?"

"Nah! I don't eat Hollows. Or that freak's experiment."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Look, Ulquiorra is eating the marshmallows!"

"Hm."

"Why did you even make marshmallows in the first place?"

"Because Hitsugaya asked me to."

"Why did you ask him to do that?"

"Because I needed marshmallows. Why don't you eat, Grimmjow?"

"I don't want to die because of stomachache."

"They' re safe, I promise."

"… I don't trust you."

- The next day -

"Urg, my stomach is killing me," Szayel groaned.

"Just shut up, trash. You are not the only one," Ulquiorra still had his emotionless tone, but his face scrunched back a little because of pain.

"Are you done with the toilet yet, Toshiro-chan?" Harribel knocked at the bathroom door rapidly.

"Go away! I'm not done yet!" Toshiro yelled from inside.

"But I need to use that!"

"You have your own bathroom! Use it!"

Grimmjow just sat on the floor, smirking slightly.

"Lucky I didn't eat anything," he mused.

**Lesson of this chapter: Sausages made from Hollows are not safe to eat. So are marshmallows that were made by some mad scientists.**

**Hope you have a good laughing time with this chapter. The next one will show you what happened with Nnoitra. Oh, and don't forget to give me your ideas!**

**See you all next week then.**


End file.
